


Cyberlife Broken - by Simon

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anagrams, Bad Poetry, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human) is Terrible, Cyberpunk, Evil CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff and Crack, Gen, Meta Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret
Summary: Simon tries writing abstract anagram-based poetry at Josh's prompt to write some of his feelings out. What follows is his heartfelt, if underwhelming, result.





	Cyberlife Broken - by Simon

cyber file

Bryce file

Bryce life

crib feely

Belfry ice

Belief cry

celery FBI

celery fib

cyber life

file Bryce

file cyber

fleecy rib

life cyber

beef Cyril

lyric beef

fiercely, briefly

eerily relief

rebel relic

rife crib

Eric leer flee free

bye eye. bye, FBI. bye lie. 

be

 


End file.
